Knights of Teikou
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: This is a story focused on Kagami Taiga, a 12-years old boy, who aimed to be the best knight ever in Teikou, the most powerful kingdom in the Greek Continent. In the same time after witnessing the misfortune brought by war years before, the 12 years old Kisedai determined to be a strong and reliable knight in Teikou. Follow the seven of them in the way achieving their dream!
1. Chapter 1

Knights of Teikou

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy

I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own it!

Sorry if there's some OOC.

Summary :

This is a story focused on Kagami Taiga, a 12-years old boy, who aimed to be the best knight ever in Teikou, the most powerful kingdom in the Greek Continent. In the same time after witnessing the misfortune brought by war years before, the 12 years old Kisedai decide to join the army and bring Teikou into a peaceful and brighter future. Together the seven of them join the soldier's test as the youngest generation ever! And of course, as the youngest they will walk the more difficult path for their dream!

In this story, Kiseki no Sedai' ages are 12 years old.

Once again, I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke (included Character OOC)

-Chapter 1:-

Teikou Empire was the most powerful kingdom in Greek Continent. The manpower and the wealth are beyond the other kingdoms. All the fertile land they ruled, all the little villages full of green.

**Harmonize**. **Peaceful.**

All of it were obtained because of the empire, the empire is the one that controlled over the trades, citizen-money and most of all protect the citizen from any harms coming from the other empires. From time to time, Teikou had been proved to be the strongest empire ever in the world, the one standing on the top from the other empires.

The citizen of Teikou had their respects for the King and also to the noble families that play an important role in build, maintain and strengthen the Teikou Kingdom. That's why the King honored the nobles and so blessed them and all of their generation in the future, under a special treatment in the Kingdom.

However, there's a rumour spreading around the continent, no, but all around the world. Rumour that delight the Teikou's resident and at the same time surprise the other countries. The existence of six prodigies coming at the same time from different six noble families in Teikou. They had been given a title formally and directly from the King himself in their ages of 12, they are known as the Miracles.

-15 November XXX-

The capital city of Teikou Empire, Eclipss

Eclipss was the capital city where the Teikou Empire stood it palace , the city itself was divided into three parts. The first part, the sidetown that surrounded the city, is where the shopping streets be , the place that had all kinds of stores in it.

Move inside was where the residences area be, the concrete buildings roaming along the streets. But despite the crowdy buildings, it didn't look messy. Rather, it was clean and arranged neatly. This area also had total four fountains in each East, West, North and South of the city.

And then the core of the city, consisted of three layers of strong and thick stone-fortress. The fortress itself was divided in each area on purpose. The outer one, where the annual event usually held and the location of the soldiers posts. The area here can still be visited with the residences only in some occasions.

The middle one was the residence area of noble families, high-positioned knights and the minister of Teikou. No commoner was allowed inside in any condition except they have the permission coming from inside. And finally behind the last fortress was where the King's Palace resided.

Today was a special day, because today was the day that happened twice a year when the Empire hold a test that could be join by any man from the range age 15-30 for the right to join the force as a soldier and devoted their lifes for the Empire. But not only that, this year was special… because for this year and maybe only this year the King had lowered the range of age required specially… to 12-30.

For the residences in Teikou, to be a soldier meant a big honour for them. And so, everyone (the kid, teen and also the adults) had been looking forward to this day.

* * *

" Kagami-kun."

" Yes, Auntie?", the called boy, Kagami Taiga, finished putting on his black-boots and stood up to face an aged-woman who had come out from inside the small house.

" Finally today, hmm?", the kind-woman rubbed Kagami's shoulder warmly. " Have you talked to Tatsu-kun?"

Kagami smiled and nodded eagerly, " Yeah! And he said he believe I can do it."

The housewife of Himuro Family smiled in relief when she heard that, " Then be careful okay, Kagami-kun?", the woman processed to place a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered a soft " Thank you."

" U-Um!", like usual Kagami blushed for such treatment. Kagami had been an orphan since he was a little kid. That was before he met with Tatsuya, the son of the woman in front of him and also now his big brother too, the one that played with him, the one that taught him how to use a sword…

" Then I'll be going, Auntie! Bye!", Kagami bowed a little and started running down the stairs of the little apartment there, all the way from 5th floor out to the main-road.

Today was a special day. It was supposed to be special for both him and his brother, Tatsuya. Both of them had moved so far from their hometown into Eclipss , together with Tatsuya's mother of course. They came because they heard about the sudden decision from the Kingdom , regarding the age range required to join the soldier test .

They thought that they were extremely lucky for the occasion, but who knew when they arrived here Tatsuya's illness decided to visit him again, the illness that he got since the war end. He had been in a good condition for almost three months so they moved here with Tatsuya's mother to attend the test, but who knew the sick came back again and completely ruined their plans.

He knew he couldn't blame him. If Tatsuya could choose, he wouldn't choose to end like this.

They had both waited for today since long because it's their dream to be a soldier that devoted theirselves for the country. They wanted to be strong to protect their country, they don't want to see what they saw in the war again.

' I wish Tatsuya's sickness can be gone forever.', thought Kagami still running.

His train of thought stopped when he finally saw the gate connected to the first layer of the fortress, he could already heard the loud's cheers of spectators and some clashing of swords coming from inside.

" Damn, I'm late!", Kagami tried to run faster.

" Hey, stop there! What's your business here, kid?", asked one of the guards outside, his face was as stern as stone but Kagami didn't care to point it out for him though.

"I have registered for this year's soldier test, my name is Kagami Taiga.", said Kagami hurriedly. He used his time to get a hold of his breath first while the guard tried to find his name in the list.

" Oh, Kagami Taiga number 122. Is that you?", Kagami nodded hurriedly. " Okay, sign the attendance here and be quick! You won't survive if you are slow like this, kid!", scolded the guard firmly.

But none of it gone through Kagami's mind though, all in his mind just filled with the chant 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late'.

" Alright, get i-", before he could even finished, the boy already ran inside. " Geez, kids these days. Do they think soldier as some kids game? They registered in such young ages.", complained the guard angrily.

" Well~, we don't have the right to unallow him to. Because this year, there has been a special occasion that allowed for 12 years old kid to join this test. ", the guard looked inside where the noise are coming from, the other guard followed his gaze.

" Oh, you are talking about them, aren't you?"

* * *

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Kagami stopped abruptly when he finally saw the sea of men (teenagers and adults with different faces and sizes) all filling the benches surrounding a small arena in the middle. The benches were positioned like a stair that kept ascending so the people behind could get a good view of the arena itself.

He didn't particularly realized that across from where he's standing, there's six boys the same ages as him, not to mention their different hair colours that should have caught everyone's attention. But also the truth that they were sitting at the most front row, with the row behind them emptied.

The three of them awared of Kagami's arrival though, and the other three just either yawned or looked bored, one of them even eating snack too.

Kagami still fell in deep awe of the scene before he heard something coming from the arena, from a strong-looked knight who stood beside an already-looked-smug-beardy man. The other spectators are whispering about how lucky is the man, about winning without fighting.

But the one that really caught him out of thought was neither of them.

" Participant number 122! Please come into the arena this instant or you will be disqualified!", shouted the knight in the arena.

Kagami repeated the number in his mind slowly. '122…'

" I will count to ten! 1! ", the knight waited for a response but none. " 2!"

" AH! Here! Here here!", Kagami finally found his voice and started running to the arena.

All the eyes were pointed to him, " Hey, that's… a kid?"

" Yeah, he's a kid." " I thought he's on his 12 or 13…"

" I thought the only 12-years boy that join are the six from the noble!"

The crowd started to whispered to each another, while a certain six kids that they had mentioned just now, looked at the red-haired boy surprisedly.

" I thought the youngest participant are us.", spoke the yellow-haired one surprisedly.

" Hmm~ Looks like our actions had cause the other kids to act recklessly.", the one that answer him is the green-haired boy.

" You are Kagami Taiga?", asked the knight after Kagami climbed on the arena.

" Ah, yeah! S-Sorry I'm late, Sir!", Kagami processed to bow in front of him.

The black-haired knight, moved his glasses up and looked at Kagami doubtfully, " How old are you?", asked the soldier in a high tone.

" I-I'm 12, Sir!", Kagami shouted loudly, standing sturdily with both his hands to his sides.

With that answer being shouted so loud, the volume of whisper started to increase. The knight himself seemed quite annoyed with the answer he got.

" You know you're late, huh?! A soldier don't know the word '**LATE**'!", shouted the man so loud that all the whispers immediately died down.

" If you think to join this test for fun, then you can LEAVE this arena already!", shouted the knight in a firm, commanding voice. No one would doubt the seriousness coming from the words, of course they won't. Not from the high-commander, Hyuuga Junpei who was known for the strict personality.

However, the boy in front of him didn't know that though, but he surely caught the meaning of those words, " I didn't join this because of fun, Sir.", answered Kagami firmly, his crimson-eyes looked right at Hyuuga.

Hyuuga (honestly) surprised at the determination he found in those eyes, but of course he won't tell it directly to the boy. " Okay, then both of you ready in your position.", stated Hyuuga, walking down from the arena.

Leaving both the participants in the arena.

" Haha, I'm very lucky this year.", the beardy-man took out his large-pointy sword and pointed it to Kagami, " I got this sword this year, it was known as one of the best swords you can get out there. I'm sorry, kid, but it's too early for you to be a soldier.", said the man, all confidently.

Surely, if you looked only, ONLY on their size, the beardy man had the advantages. The beardy man was towering from Kagami of course, you could see the muscles that shown from behind the tight T-shirt and tight-pants, as if it asked for being exposed already to the light. His tanned-body were big with an armlet circling his right wrist, and of course his large-sword that he had proposed to be one of the best sword he could get.

On the other side, Kagami only wore a black Tank-Top that seems fit enough with his body but not as tight as the beardy man in front of him for sure, and a simple knee-lenghted pant.

Kagami knew to be careful with his opponent though, ' I won't lose.' He looked intensely at his opponent, then slowly unsheated his own sword from his right wrist and exposed it to his opponent and all the participants, earning a few shrieks and shock from them.

" H-Hey!Why are you bringing your sword-toy with you, brat?!", shouted Hyuuga ridiculously from below the arena, hand-palming his face.

Kagami blinked from his intense gaze to a confused one, " This is my sword, Sir. It's not a toy.", explained Kagami tried to surpress his annoyance. He doesn't like it when someone insult the sword that has followed him for years.

" That's a wooden-sword, brat. You are not playing now, brat. You need a real sword here.", Hyuuga tried not to shout at him.

" I don't need it, I'm okay with this, Sir.", Kagami answered in a firm-tone as if saying that his decision is final.

Hyuuga snapped at him but held his anger back when he met those fierce-crimson-eyes. ' S-So intense..', Hyuuga took a deep breath then exhaled it out " I have warned you,kid." And then he stepped back.

" Thank you, Sir.", Kagami smiled for a sec then faced his opponent again, holding his wooden-sword to the front with both his hands.

" Hahahhaa, you want to fight me with a wooden-sword, brat?", the beardy-man in front of him stared at him dumbfoundedly. " Seriously?" He already fighting a kid, and the kid used a wooden-sword?

" This victory will be a shame for me.", proposed the man straightly.

Kagami blinked once before he grinned widely, " Better than a defeat, doesn't it?"

The man still stared at him before he smirked too, " Then don't cry to me if I hurt you, 'kay brat? I won't give in, even if you're a kid."

" Okay, just go all out.", Kagami readied his stance and the man made his first move.

He ran to Kagami and swang his sword downward, Kagami faced it by his sword and push him back, then land a clean hit on his right wrist.

The man stumbled before he stood up and started to attack Kagami continuously. He keep swaying his sword at Kagami, who tried to hold it back again but unwillingly kept being pushed backward by the continuous attack. However after the ten time of clashing, Kagami dodged the sword and land a hit on the man's left arm.

It didn't stop the man though, the man continued his attack as if the hit Kagami landed was nothing for him. When Kagami realized he almost reach the side of the arena, he slipped behind the man and this time land a hit again on the man's right arm. The man turned and showed his smirk slyly, then continued attacking Kagami continuously. Kagami kept stepping to the side to dodge the attack. Then at the third swing,Kagami finally stopped dodging and faced the hit directly with his sword.

Sword to sword. First, it seems like Kagami lose in the force by the fact that the man was pushing him down. But slowly the position was pushed up, Kagami gritted his teeth tightly before he finally swang the sword away and started his counter-attack, attacking the man continuously.

The man kept countered it with his pointy-sword but slowly stepped back by the force.

" HAAAA!", Kagami attacked the man from the front which of course being countered again by his big-sword, but it made the man stumbled a few steps back.

" Tch.", the man steadied his feet but when he did it, Kagami already dashed to him.

The man growled and swang his sword vertically, Kagami dodged it smoothly and then proceeded to slash the man from the front.

JRRRRRKKK

The hidden-chest was now exposed directly due to the torn-shirt.

Before the man could realize what happened, he already found himself being tuckled down on the ground with a wooden sword pushed on his throat.

" Surrender?", threatened Kagami dangerously.

The man was too shocked to even make a voice, all he could do was nod.

Kagami smiled and then stood up from the man's body, he swang his wooden-sword to his right making a 'Slash' sound before he sheated it back to his right wrist.

There's no cheer by the way, no one cheered for his victory.

" K-Kagami Taiga win the match. Go and sit over there, kid.", Hyuuga finally regained his composure and pointed to this back where the winner sit on.

" Alright, Sir.", Kagami walked to the empty seat, completely unaware of those particular six eyes that were looking at him.

" Now that the match had over, for those who failed the test, I'm sorry but I need to inform you to go back and try again next year.", announced Hyuuga loudly. All of those who failed, raised from their seats and started walking to the exit, where Kagami had just come in before.

" For those who win, please go out from that side. Gather there and wait for my next command!", commanded Hyuuga while pointing to the west side.

The other half who are the winner stood up from their seats too and went to where Hyuuga had told them too, all except six certain boys that intended to wait for the crowd to went away first.

" Hey, let's go.", one of them finally stood up when half the participants already gone.

They were already on their way when they heard the high commander shouted to the beardy-man again.

" Hey! How long do you intent to lay here?!", the beard-man didn't answer him, so Hyuuga intended to go retrieve the sword and shove it back to the man and told him to leave and try again next year.

He raised the sword and looked at it carefully, 'Hmm… This sword is not too bad. Even if it still far compared to what we used here.', Hyuuga was just about to shove it back to the owner when he found a rather-big crack formed on the sword.

'W-What?', Hyuuga pressed his finger on the sword. ' W-Well, our swords were harder from this, but still… This sword is counted as hard too. T-This crack…'

Suddenly, the moment when Kagami attacked him from the front and made the man stumbled back resurface in Hyuuga's mind.

' D-Don't tell me…', Hyuuga immediately turned to the man and spotted three red marks on both the man's wrist.

" Hey, raise your hands.", commanded Hyuuga calmly.

" U-Uh?", the man followed the command and hissed a little from the pain that he unconsciously felt from his wrists.

" You are wounded. Go to the guard in front and tell them to treat your wound.", commanded Hyuuga while helping the man up.

Unknown to him, the six boys overheard his conversation and saw his surprised face.

-On the field-

Everyone of them shattered around the field, each forming their own talking group. Only Kagami who is alone without any companion.

'If only Tatsuya was here with me~', thought Kagami, suddenly felt down despite his victory just now.

But then Kagami realized everyone were looking at something, so he followed their gaze in curious to where he had just come from.

There are six boys walking altogether from there. They wore the same attire, a long-sleeved shirt and a brown cowboy pants that reached their knees. Everyone seemed to whispering about something that Kagami couldn't hear, but he didn't care about it. He was amused by those six boys that radiated a certain dignity around them, the group of boys who had decided to gather just few metres to Kagami's right.

'Woa.', Kagami blinked at them. Urr~ He didn't mean to insult them in any way, but now that he looked at them, they had different and also colourful hairs. Besides, they looked as if they were in the same ages as him.

"Aqua-blue, red, yellow, night-blue, green and purple. Wow, that's a rainbow set. Who are they?", Kagami suddenly slipped his thought out, loud enough to be heard too.

The whisper slowly become quiet and all of them looked at him with a face that said 'are-you-serious-boy?', Kagami just tilted his head in confusion.

" Wow, that's a surprise. So you don't know who we are, Kagami-san?", the one who said this is the blonde one.

" Uh? Am I supposed to know you by any chance?", asked Kagami confusedly.

" Uh? You really don't know, Kagami-san?", asked the blonde again, in pure surprise.

" Well, I don't think I am.", murmured Kagami thoughtfully. " And hey! How do you know my name?!", asked Kagami in realization.

The blonde chuckled at such oblivious-question,"Of course we know. They had been calling for you so many times when you hadn't showed up in the test."

" Uh? Really?", Kagami then thought to himself ' Well, it's not my fault that I got too excited last night that I couldn't sleep and end up waking up late.'

" By the way, since you don't know us, let us introduce ourselves as our politeness.", this time the red-haired one spoke up.

" My name is Akashi Seijuurou, glad to make an acquaintance of you.", the red-haired one said and smiled politely.

" I am Kise Ryota! Pleased to meet you!", the blonde continued cheerfully.

"Aomine Daiki, pleased to meet you.", said the night-blue one with the trained calm-voice.

" My name is MIdorima Shintarou.", the green-haired one bowed politely and moved his megane(glasses) swiftly.

" My name is Murasakibara Atsushi.", said the purple-haired one shortly.

Kagami nodded then turned to the one at the most front, " And then who are you?"

The smallest boy seemed to be surprised when Kagami addressed him, and seemed like the other five in the back too, even if they didn't show it up.

The smallest boy smiled and walked to where Kagami was standing, " My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun.", he raised his right hand for a handshake.

" I am Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you Kuroko!", proclaimed Kagami eagerly, raised his own right hand for a handshake.

" Well~ It's nice to meet you too, guys!", Kagami grinned to their direction, unaware of the attentions he was getting from people around.

'Why is that boy acting so close to them?'

' He even didn't used any honorific in addressing Kuroko-sama.'

" Kagami-kun, do you by any chance come from another city?", asked Kuroko politely after release his handshake.

" Ah, yeah. Harnia, three villages away from here.", answered Kagami without any hesitation.

' He doesn't lieing.', thought Kuroko silently as he read Kagami's expression. He had been taught since kid to differentiate a bad person and good one. Because while some people did respect them, some also hated them for their luxurious life and also… special treatment.

Kuroko then suddenly alerted and was ready to unsheathe his sword behind but looked like someone already a step faster than him.

CLANG! CRRR CRR CRR CRR

The sound of two swords clashing could be heard by Kuroko. Just beside him, a wooden-sword was fidgeting to hold an iron-sword back.

" Daiki-kun!", Kuroko called in panic. He was alerted by the dangerous aura that was radiated for only a sec toward Kagami and tried to protect the boy when the boy had unsheathed his sword faster than himself.

"…" 'To be able to react so fast like that…' Kuroko moved his gaze to the red-haired boy with his unreadable face.

The other Kiseki no Sedai awared of Kagami's unusual reflex too and made no move to stop their friend over there. The other older ones just started to look panic and tell them not to fight.

" Hm, not bad huh?", Aomine tried to put some force into his sword.

" Why do you attack me?!", hissed Kagami dangerously, put in more energy into his sword. ' Shit, this boy is strong.'

" What are you two doing?! STOP THIS INSTANT!", Hyuuga and the other soldier immediately pulled both of them away.

" Brat, what do you think you two are doing now, huh?!", asked Hyuuga angrily.

" He started it! He suddenly attack me without a reason!", Kagami glared at Aomine.

" Hm, I just gave him some greeting.", Aomine answered simply and sheathed his sword.

" That's not what a greeting is, Daiki-kun.", Kuroko gave him a sharp tug right on the wrist, earning an ungraceful 'Argh' from the boy.

" Tetsu!"

" Geez! Stop already!", Hyuuga then made a sign for everyone to make a line, three other soldier were standing at the side.

" I will let this time go, but the next time I find it, I'm going to punish you two or whoever done it. We are soldiers fighting together for the same purpose. How can we defeat our enemies if we can't even cooperate with our allies?!", Hyuuga shouted loudly to be heard by all of them.

Hyuuga glared at everyone of them for more effect then continued with a kind-tone, " Alright then. First of all, I wanted to congratulate all of you to pass the test. You are doing well."

The welcoming-gaze however changed to the serious one by the next second, " But since you had decided to be a soldier. I hope all of you are ready for anything that might happen in the future, ANYTHING.", Hyuuga repeated the word fiercely.

Everyone gulped at that statement, except the boys one.

" Today you can each go to your assigned chambers and have some rest. Because starting from tomorrow, we are going to have some hellish training and I don't want to see anyone of you slacking off already. UNDERSTOOD?"

" YES, SIR!", the adults one answered even if some of them thrilled about the word 'Hellish'.

" Alright, now you may all leave. ", all of them had started to relaxed from their stances. "EXCEPT THE YOUNGEST ONE.", Hyuuga added suddenly, glared right at the seven boys.

Everyone then left for the chamber under the other soldier's lead, leaving Hyuuga with the seven boys.

" Alright, for the seven of you.", Hyuuga crossed both his hands in front of his chest. " As all of you know already, from the history this is the first time the Empire lower the range of soldier to 12 years old as the minimum line, which mean all of you are the youngest soldiers ever in this generation."

Hyuuga walked off slowly, circling around the seven of them while continued, " As the youngest generation, there will be many people doubting your skills maybe some will even not respect you.", Hyuuga stopped in front of Akashi.

" Well~ I doubt the six of you will have those problems about respect.", murmured Hyuuga slowly, earning a smirk from some of them and confusion from Kagami.

" But I'm certain since there's respect, there will be the others who were not. So, I hope you won't get too full of yourself and keep your best to prove yourself to the country. You can't just rely on your background to be a soldier. Is it clear?"

The six of them nodded, " You don't need to worry about us, Commander Hyuuga-san. We will be sure to give our best.", answered Akashi politely.

"Hn, good to hear.", Hyuuga walked again and stopped in front of Kagami, " And for you, Kagami."

Kagami gulped in nervous and shuttered " Y-Yes?"

" You are different from them. You will face more difficulty to earn people's trust, so I hope for the future you will work harder and give your best, clear?", started Hyuuga seriously.

" S-Sir, urr~ I don't get it… I become a soldier in order to protect the country, it doesn't matter for me whether they respect or trust me or not.", Kagami told his opinion directly.

Hyuuga sighed and crouched himself down on the same height as Kagami, " Listen, brat. If you are a citizen, will you trust your live to an unknown kid that are far younger than yourself?" Kagami's eyes widen and Hyuuga continued, " And do you think we will risk your life in the war if we didn't see the quality for it?"

Kagami kept silent, he never thought so far before.

" So you need to earn people's trust by showing them what you could do. But don't be hasty and act recklessly. Starting an unnecessary fight is a bad impression already. ", Hyuuga ruffled Kagami's hair and started to walk again.

" So for everyone of you.", Hyuuga stopped in the middle and faced them. " Please give your best into the training in the future."

" YES, SIR!", shouted them in unison.

Hyuuga nodded and turned to face the boys again, " All of you can dismiss now."

" U-Ur, Sir?", Kagami raised his hand and surprisedly not only Hyuuga turned to him, but also did the other boys.

" What is it, Kagami?"

" Y-You said something about chamber… Does it mean we'll live here?", asked Kagami nervously.

" Of course you do. Just go to the west wing and asked the controller about your room.", answered Hyuuga smoothly.

" U-Urr~ C-Can we go outside of the fortress?", Kagami asked nervously.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, " Well~ For now you can, but be sure to come back before 8p.m." Kagami's face brighten . Hyuuga then added," But starting from tomorrow, you must focus on the training which mean you will be here for all day."

Kagami looked disappointed, " But you can only go out if you don't have any training anymore on that day, well~ If you still have the energy for it that's it." Hyuuga added and Kagami start to brighten again.

" Okay then, thank you, Sir!", Kagami grinned and started ran to the opposite direction of west wing, exactly to where the exit was.

" Geez. Brat.", murmured Hyuuga retreatedly. The other six boys had already walked off to the direction of the city.

* * *

" Well~ Where are we going now?", Midorima asked when they had walked out from the outer fortress.

" Atsushi said he want to get some sweets in the town.", answered Akashi friendly yet also polite.

Murasakibara nodded, " Until now, I had only known the ones in our residence."

" Well~ We haven't been allowed to explore the town by ourselves before.", Aomine started to look around at the concrete-building ,that were absolutely much smaller than the ones in their area, while they continue to walk down the street.

The others nodded in agreement, this wasn't their first time going out from the town, with companion of course. Everyone in Teikou know them very well, even if it is not more than who they are only. But honestly, this was their first time going out by themselves, without anyone to accompany them which is of course felt much better.

To be Continued!

Chapter 2 will be Tetsucchi P.O.V ssu~!^u^

As always, thank you for reading minna! Hope you like it and honestly I'm new for this type of genres so feel free to P.M me if you have some advices for the story! I will be glad for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of Teikou

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy

I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own it! (May include OOC)

Special thank you for DarkAle85, ILuvYaoiEver, , SunMoonKitsune, Nostacholy, F.A, purpleinkpen, justcuzimcool, Yume Kurai, FairyLucyka and ElenaLionward07 for your supports!^^

-Chapter 2:-

The peaceful sound of water flowing and dripping can be heard right from the fountain behind me. The sound of bird chirping can be heard up from the orange-coloured sky above me. I can see all the buildings in Eclipss spread in front of me, with the brightful sun going to set at the far.

I have always imagined it. Come to one of the fountain in Eclipss, sit at the platform surrounding the fountain, listening to the water-flowing from behind and looking at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

And here I am. At one of the fountain located on the West side of the city, enjoying my most favorite vanilla-milkshake in my hands and the scenery shown in front of me. I was surprised at first that not only Eclipss, but the landscape of the other cities outside the Eclipss can come into my view too, even if it looks so small and far away.

Oh yeah, pardon me for my inpoliteness. You must be confused who am I, right?

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I born into one of a noble families in Teikou, surrounded with wealth and authority. My parents love me, I am granted anything I want even if I seldomly ask for anything actually.

People respect me

( I later realize some of them do it only because of my status),

many kids that lived around me regard me as their friend

(I later realize that none of them really think of me as one).

Except for my family,

everyone around me look so … fake.

(blame it to my exceptional observation skill I have been born with)

But then I met them...

" Daiki-cchi~! Let me take a sip from your milkshake!", I turned to my left and saw Ryouta tried to have a sip from Daiki's milkshake, which Daiki lifted far away from his reach.

" Ryouta, didn't someone teach you that it's inpolite?", Daiki looked as calm as ever.

" Who cares! No one watching us now, ssu~!", Ryouta pouted and tried to reach the milkshake again.

I smiled and turned my attention to the other three boys sitting on my right who are enjoying their own milkshakes in silent while watching the scenery in front of us.

" What's wrong, Tetsuya?", Seijuuro suddenly turned and smiled at me gently. The smile that different from the fake smile I had received ever since I born.

I smiled and turned my head back to the front, " The sun is going to set soon."

" Yes. I never know that it will look exceptionally beautiful from here. Thank you for bringing us here, Tetsuya."

I can feel Seijuurou's slight ruffle on my aqua-coloured hair. Ryouta and Daiki stopped their bickering and thanks me too, Shintarou and Atsushi later thanks me too.

" I am the one who should say thank you for accompanying me here.", I offered my little smile to each of them and all of us turned our attention back to the front.

Yes. All of you must have known who they are. For the Empire and Teikou's citizen or maybe for the world too (if the rumour really did spread so far), we are known as Miracles, some also called us Generation of Miracles.

Our extraordinary talents make us different from any other kids in our ages, even the King Himself has faith in us that we will overcome any expectation ever and so granted us the names 'Generation of Miracles'.

That's for the people around.

For me, the six of them are my closest friends I have. They are different from the other kids, not because of their talents or anything. But because they are being true to themselves and to me…

We had known each other for years, I knew Daiki first when I'm 6 years old. I met him when he was hiding from his servants and I decided to help him by telling them the wrong direction. We started to befriend since then.

One years later, exactly five years before this year, Teikou was attacked by the neighbour-empire. Well, I didn't have any danger since the attack had been stopped before it even reach Eclipss. But I did heard some news about the misfortune the other villages had to suffer from it.

The King decided to pay a visit there Himself and made a funeral for those innocent peoples who lost their precious lives in the war, my parents brought me there too. And so did some other nobles… That's where the seven of us met for the first time…

The King then provided the survivors a place to stay while the Empire rebuilt their village.

But when I looked at each of their expressions, I couldn't help but thought like this

'Even if their homes and their villages can be rebuilt again,

but no one can revive those who had gone from their lives forever.'

Later back in Eclipss, the Empire held a big feast to celebrate their victory for the uncountable time already and to thanks all the army that had been fighting so hard for the country. Eclipss was full of joy that time…

But not me… Somehow I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the feast, not even Daiki. We both moved away from the crowd and there… We met again… The seven of us.

Seijuurou, Atsushi and Shintarou had been friends since baby, so they automatically get along well to each other. But I don't know why, all the seven of us also get along well too despite we had just known each other and also our different personalities.

I still remembered that night Seijuurou suddenly brought up a talk about a dream. I remembered it clearly. With his ruby-eyes stared to the night-starry sky, he said…

I dream to be a knight one day.

Be a strong one

So I can break through this wall

I am tired of being protected behind this wall

I am strong

The one who need protection are somewhere outside the wall

I want to make Teikou a better place than before

Make sure no one was suffering outside

I will achieve it one day

Don't doubt me, because I'm Akashi Seijuurou

I always keep my word

And I always get what I want

He then turned his ruby eyes and stared at us, " Do you have the same desire as me? If you do… How about we work together for it?"

Shintarou and Atsushi nodded without hesitation, then Seijuurou turned to the three of us.

" Uh? Y-You are talking to us too?", asked Daiki surprisedly. I was as surprise as him too.

Seijuurou nodded and said firmly, " I had visited and seen what happened to those innocent villages that were included in the war, all of you were there too, weren't you? That's when I made this decision in my heart."

" B-But, w-why us? We barely knew each other…", Ryouta seemed as surprise as me and Daiki.

That time, Seijuurou just smirked and answered us with full dignity.

" I believe it's fate that gathered us here. I also believe that the three of you have the same idea as us. I believe it, so you must believe at me too. Because I always right."

And so start our friendship and our efforts for our dream.

And finally after long years of training by ourselves, we are acknowledged by the King and given the title "Generation of Miracles" (Believe me. When we got that title, my body couldn't stop shaking from excitement. Because deep down in my heart, I really believe that we are going to bring a miracle for Teikou.)

We also passed the soldier test. The rest left for us to do is to do our best in this training and be a real soldier. A real and a strong one.

-Later, after the sun sets-

We were walking back through the first layer of fortress, passing the arena where we had just have our test. Of course we passed our test fluently, Seijuurou even finished his opponent with one vital hit.

We were named 'Generation of Miracles' not for joke.

But honestly, I was surprised today and the one that cause it was a boy in the same age as us. A boy named Kagami Taiga.

When I first saw him running here, he already caught my curious. I already asked myself regarding the reason of his arrival, I keep denying for the answer that I had had in my mind until I heard him shouted 'Here! Here!' and ran to the arena.

I was really surprised at that time and I started to feel worried for the boy, I was afraid he might get hurt. My worry deepened when I saw him took out his wooden-sword.

" Is he serious?", I heard Shintarou murmured that sentence in surprise.

Of course he would say that, wooden sword is the standard sword you usually used for beginner or maybe in training. We have been learning with it too before we were given the title and our real-sword too when we attend this test. (it's just a simple long-sword though).

But still… Using a wooden-sword to fight a real sword… There must be a big differences in both strength and skill between both swordmen, then there will be a possibility even wooden-sword can win against the real-sword.

You know a saying say… 'A sword can only show its true power if it fall into the right owner.' No matter how good a sword you have, if you don't have the compatible skill for it, then it'll just become an average sword. And so vice versa…

And Kagami-kun proved that right in front of my eyes.

And…

' And then who are you?'

He saw me… Even if I come from noble family, people tend to not notice me being there. My presence is weak, I heard them said. Kagami-kun is the first person that notice me even if we just meet for the first time.

And… It … Made me happy…

He also looked at me as a boy in his age, not as the noble son "Kuroko Tetsuya" or "Kuroko from the Miracles". It made me feel happy too…

That someone like him existed.

" Tetsu!"

I snapped from my thought and looked at Daiki calmly, " Yes, Daiki-kun?"

" Geez, I have called you so many times. What are you thinking about?" Daiki put both his hands inside his pant, looked nonchalantly like usual but I have known him too well.

" Nothing, I just wonder where our chamber will be."

" It's 6.28, we shall be in the dining hall now.", Shintarou looked at his watch.

" Mou~ Can we skip it? I didn't feel hungry.", Ryouta walked backwardly.

" May not, Ryouta. We must follow the rule." Seijuurou said firmly.

" You can give your portion to me if you don't want it, Ryouta-chin~"

" Wah! Thank you, Atsushi-cchi~!"

I changed my route and walked beside Atsushi, "Can I also offer mine to you , Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi smiled and ruffled my hair, " Of course, Tetsu-chin~"

I smiled and muffled a 'Thank you' to him.

Soon we arrived at the dining hall, the dining hall was long and large, full of hundreds or maybe thousands people sitting in uncountable long-hexagonal tables prepared there.

" Oh. You must be the rumoured young boys, right? Miracles?"

I turned my attention to the table nearest to us to see a young soldier smirking at us. Everyone on the same table as him looked at us doubtfully, an expression that was obviously looking down on us.

" So it's true, huh? A group of little boys join our soldier test?", someone from the table whispered to his friend with his voice audible for us to hear. I can see from his smirk that he did it intentionally.

Before any of us could continue this, I could hear Hyuuga-san shouting for us" Hey, the six of you! Get your food and sit there!", he pointed to the table in the corner right where the other new passed-soldiers sit together.

" Yes, Sir!", we managed to answer it before going to the counter and let the Auntie there to fill our bowl. I noticed a tint of blush on her cheek and the way she looked at us.

" Here, handsome boys. If it's not enough, don't be shy to ask for more 'kay?", the curly-haired Auntie gave us the bowl one by one and we thanked her politely and moved to our assigned seats, aware of the stares people giving us.

We sat down and started our dinner in silence, none of us said anything and I didn't even have the courage to give some of my dinner to Atsushi-kun. Not under this condition.

The silence in our table continued to stay while the other tables started to chat and laugh again. It didn't stay long though with the loud shriek of the sound of the door being pushed open. Once again, the noise died down and I turned around to the door to find the source.

Ah.

There in front of the double-winged door that was opened wide just now, stood a red-haired boy panting so hard as if he just ran all the way from who know where to here. The boy finally realized the awkward silence and the stares locking on him.

" A-A… U-urr~ Excuse me?", the boy sputtered nervously, a sweat dropped from the tip of his crimson-red hair.

NGG NGG NGG NGG

" U-Uh~ S-Someone t-told me to come and have my dinner here. O-Or I get the wrong room?", the boy continued when no one answered him, looking for someone to answer him.

" Who are-?", one of the men from the nearest table intended to ask a question before a shout echoed through all the dining hall.

" KAGAMI!", I saw Hyuuga-san stood up and stomped his way to Kagami-kun with his face lowered to the ground, I'm sure I saw a black aura emitting from him.

" Ah, you are the megane-Sir th- !", Kagami looked so grateful to see Hyuuga-san walking to him and he was ready to continue his word when Hyuuga-san raised his hand and tweaked his left ear up high.

" OO-OU-UU-OUCHH! H-Hu-Hurt! "

Then Kagami's voice stopped and I saw Hyuuga-san crouched and whispering something to him. He were listening before suddenly he looked surprised and turned his gaze to the people around the hall. Then he looked back at Hyuuga-san and slowly his face became calmer and he looked down guiltily.

For the last, Hyuuga-san stood up and patted Kagami's head once before commanding him firmly "Now get your food and sit over there!"

" Yes, Sir.", Kagami immediately walked to the counter to get his food while Hyuuga-san walked back to his seat.

After Kagami had settled down on his seat ,which was in front of me, the chattering started again, but some of them keep stealing a gaze to him.

The boy himself seemed so quiet and tense while eating his dinner, he didn't even share a glance to any of us.

" Kagami-kun.", I decided to call for him and he looked up from his food.

When I didn't feel his intention in answering, I continued " I can't finish my meal, can you help me finish it?"

"Uh?", his intense-eyes slowly relaxed and he raised one of his split-eyebrow. " Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded, " Yes. I have a small appetite, Kagami-kun." I raised my plate up.

He looked hesitant at first before moving his hand and let me pour a half of my meal into his plate.

" T-Thank you.", he said nervously with a hint of blush decorated his sun-kissed cheeks, which I found cute.

" Tetsu-chin~ You said you want to give it to me…" Atsushi looked at me innocently.

" Ah, I'm sorry, Atsushi-kun. Maybe Ryota-kun can share his?"

" Here, you can have mine Atsushi-cchi!" Ryouta immediately used this chance to give half his meal to Atsushi.

I smiled and finished my meal. The situation seemed to be more enjoyable, even if Kagami still hadn't said anything at all. I understand that he must want some room alone for now.

" Oi.", I turned my gaze to Daiki who sat beside me, he had finished his meal and now leaning his left cheek on his left palm and looked at Kagami nonchalantly.

" Daiki-kun?" I called for him in confusion.

" Oi. I am calling you, Kagami Taiga.", with that being said, Kagami looked up to him.

" What?", Kagami glared at him, looks like he still feel unhappy for what happened this afternoon.

" Daiki-kun.", this time I called him more firmly. I don't want him to get himself into trouble again.

Daiki didn't say a thing for a minute before he smirked, " No~thing~, your eyebrows seems funny." and he looked away.

Kagami glared at him but didn't say anything back and continued his meal.

I don't know why but unconciously the words Hyuuga-san told us this afternoon came back into my mind. I wonder what would happen to us in the future...

-To be continued-

As always, thank you for reading minna! I'm glad some of you interested in this story!^^ The next one will be back to our Kagami again! Start the first day of training!^u^

Sorry if this chapter was short...


	3. Chapter 3

Knights of Teikou

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy

I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own it! (May include OOC)

Thanks for the support, minna!^^ Sorry if I take long for update, hope u enjoy this chapter too~!

-Chapter 3:-

***snore*** *Flip* ***snore*** ***snore*** *Flip*

***snore*** *Flip*

" Urgh~", in the middle of the dark-room, a pair of crimson red-eyes snapped open.

Many snores could be heard coming from all around him, but it's not what the problem was.

Kagami sat on his bed and glanced around the room filled with the freshmen as him(except 6 certain boys), all sleeping soundly on their own beds.

Kagami scratched his crimson hair with a little dark on the bottom of his hair, " As I guess… I can't sleep."

Kagami then caught the sight of his wooden-sword laying beside him and after a few seconds of staring, he took it and sneaked out from his single-bed. His bed located just beside the window at the right corner.

Moving like a wind, Kagami silently slipped out through the two-winged door and closed it again without making any sound. He sighed then started walking down the silent hall. He wasn't a good memorizer, but at least he had remembered the way to go out from the tower he was in now.

West-wing tower was the tower he was in now, the other three towers were spread around the kingdom. Each were divided according to their squads and there's a public bathroom in every floors to make it easier for everyone of them to get ready before and after training.

Although Kagami didn't know them too well but at least he knew that every man that passed the test with him, were there together with him in the room C, second floor of the tower.

All, except six certain boys who were in the same ages as him.

Kagami didn't think too much about it, he just simply came up with the conclusion, 'They must be in another towers.' Even if he thought that kind of impossible.

Kagami walked out from the unsecured door and glanced up to the still-dark sky. He shivered as the cold-wind hit his exposed-body without mercy. He wore the attire that was given to him last night after dinner. A plain-white shirt that was so thin and a simple knee-lengthed black-pants.

They said the Kingdom made this rule about every soldier wearing the same attire to prevent any social-discrimination. They only wore their armors in some occasion only, like going to war or a mission or maybe a certain conditioned squad-battle (Kagami certain he heard the last one).

" Guess I will run for a while.", he murmured and set off from his place.

Not too far from the west-wing tower, was the south-west tower. Every tower had some seniors and newbie ones inside to make the balance, the arrangement were being done according to the group they were being trained in. The towers themselves didn't look different from the other tower. Stone-walled tower that stood around 150 metres from the ground.

On the distance, Kagami could see a little cave on the wall of the stone-fortress located just behind the south-west tower.

Kagami made a stop in front of the cave, " Uh? What's this cave for?"

He felt extremely curious so he decided to go inside. He was met with two sets of stairs on both his sides. After some consideration, or more correctly by his instinct, Kagami chose the left and started to walk up the sets of stairs that seemed to have no end. He made sure his steps were slow and steady, he didn't know what this cave was or what awaiting him on the top.

He must keep himself alerted. (He completely unaware that he randomly roamed around the kingdom could be problem already) .Kagami didn't want to cause any problems again, geez, he had caused many troubles already even before he started his training here. His mind wandered back to what happened during his first dinner here.

* * *

" Ah, you are the megane-Sir th- !", Kagami looked so grateful to see Hyuuga walking to him and he was ready to continue his word when Hyuuga raised his hand and tweaked his left ear up high.

" OO-OU-UU-OUCHH! H-Hu-Hurt! ", Kagami wailed and was ready to snap to the man when the man loosen the tweak and crouched in the same height as himself.

" Bakagami! What did I tell you this afternoon?!", he hissed in a whisper, success in making Kagami quiet down.

" Uh?", Kagami instantly forgot about the tweak and he didn't even realize the new nickname his senior just gave him.

" Look at the fuss you've made! Now everyone will think of you as some unknown kid that barked in without any politeness! And you're late again!", hissed Hyuuga still in a low whisper.

" Uh?", Kagami still quite confused and then moved his gaze to look around the crowdy yet now-silent dining hall.

With those confused stares and some whispers, a realization hit him so hard.

' I had ruined my first impression.'

Kagami moved his gaze back and listened to Hyuuga, " Everyone thought that only six boys are going to join in. Since the start, they already quite dislike the idea of it already. And now there's one more boy, not to mention your clumsy and confused expression just now! Their doubts will absolutely increase."

Kagami started to feel guilty, not totally guilty in fact. It just he was embarrassed only. To tell the truth, part of him felt angry right now. 'So what if they thought bad of me? It's not true at all! He has the same resolution as all of them have!'

But Kagami knew to hold it in bay, he was in the wrong side at first for coming late, once again.

" Baka, I'm not saying this to make you down.", Kagami moved his gaze back at the serious-looking Hyuuga.

" I want you to show them tomorrow.", Kagami's crimson-eyes widen in surprise. He wanted to asked about it but Hyuuga already straighten himself and patted his head. " Don't come late again, baka."

" Now get your food and sit over there!", he commanded loudly.

" Yes, Sir.", despite Kagami's confusion about the last statement, he managed a normal-expression.

* * *

' I wonder what the megane-captain mean about that..', thought Kagami silently. 'Hmm… I think he never told me his name too…'

Kagami kept walking up the stairs and finally he could see the end of the stairs not too far anymore. He fasten his pace and out from the dark-canal.

Kagami scanned his surrounding, and he don't need too long to realize where he was.

' The top of the fortress…', Kagami leaned on the inward wall and looked down to saw the ground and towers from behind the first layer of fortress. Then he glanced behind to the wide-path he was on now.

There's also some cannons set along the outward wall with some distances between each of them. ' So… It's for counter-attack when the other empires attack. Well… Attacking from this high using these cannons , surely will help to eliminate the enemy.'

' But…' Kagami's eyes wonder around the city showing below the fortress, a memory of a certain place engulfed in flames suddenly come to his mind. He tighten his trembling-hands that he had unconsciously made into a fist. ' I won't let that happen again.'

Kagami took a deep breath then glanced to right and left, only to find a straight-path stretching out without an end that could be seen. ' I wonder how long this path was. This fortress circling around the kingdom, doesn't it?'

Kagami grinned excitedly and started to jog down the right path, while enjoying the surrounding exposed from his place.

* * *

-Kiseki no Sedai-

Every freshmen that joined yesterday were having their early breakfasts in the dining hall. The others hadn't got up since it was still 6 o'clock. They usually had their breakfast at 7 o'clock. The freshmen were having the early schedule for the first day, woke up at 5.30, had breakfast at 6 o'clock, and started training at 7 o'clock.

Kuroko eyed every people who were attending the dining hall quietly, looking for certain someone. Since the hall only consisted of 40 freshmen ,together with them 46, it was easy to look for someone. But he just couldn't find the one he was looking for.

" He's not here.", Kuroko looked in surprise to Akashi who had just spoken.

Akashi then turned to him and smiled, " You are looking for Kagami Taiga, aren't you Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded slowly and murmured, " Yes."

" You seems to care enough about him, Tetsuya.", Akashi looked at him questioningly.

Kuroko kept silent for a moment, " He is alone here, Seijuurou-kun. Different with us, he need our help."

Akashi stared into those aqua-eyes for a sec before he smiled, " You don't need to worry about him too much, Tetsuya. I believe he can manage it himself."

Later after they finished their breakfasts, they went to the field where they had been told to gather at. The field was quite huge, two medium arenas in each side of the field. Some archery-used planks laying along the field and a big tree grown in the middle of the field that formed a hill, some a bit smaller trees on the north of the field, forming a little-sized forest.

When the six of them arrived at the field, they could already see someone not too far from the green tree. A crimson-haired boy was doing some push-ups over there. When they walked closer, they could see the figure better and they were surprised to find someone they knew there.

" Kagami-kun?", Kuroko looked surprised to find the boy to be the first one to arrive here.

" Ah.", Kagami stood up and wiped his sweats away with the back of his hand " Oh, hey. It's already gathering time, hmm? ", Kagami tried to slow down his breaths.

Kuroko approached him while the others followed behind him, " You have been doing some exercises here, Kagami-kun?"

" Ah, yeah. Hahaha, I felt so excited that I couldn't sleep at all. So I get up and do some exercises.", Kagami scratched his crimson-hair nervously.

" Ah, they are coming.", Kagami looked at the groups of freshmen coming their way, he went to put his wooden sword down to lean on the trunk.

" Kagami-kun and your sword seems to have a deep relation, hm?", Kuroko asked when he saw Kagami smiled at the sword.

Kagami nodded firmly, " Y-Yeah, he is my first sword and the only sword that I ever had.", he said while looking at his sword sincerely.

Their conversation stopped when Hyuuga came with a brown-caramel haired girl and a tall-muscled brown haired boy. Everyone immediately lined up and Kagami somehow got himself in the same row as the Kisedai, the most behind one after Murasakibara.

Kagami knew from the first sight that the tall man was strong despite the innocent bright smile on his face, but if the girl… She had a quite-petite body and she was wearing a cowboy attire (brown-shirt and dark-blue pencil-jeans)

" Attention, everyone!", Hyuuga shouted so loudly, everyone straighten their bodies and pay their attentions to him.

At least Kagami's row was the last one on the right, so he still could see the three adults from his place.

Hyuuga took a glance around all of them, " Good. Everyone had assembled here.", he nodded in approvement. " Now let me introduce myself formally."

" I am Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of squad 12. Of course all of you must know that in Teikou, the armies were divided into total 5 main-squads. Archery, assault, combat battle, sneakers, cavalry. The combat-battle itself was divided into sword-art and spear. The sword-art was divided again into 5 groups from squad 11-15 and all of you are under my command in squad 12 for momentary.", Hyuuga raised his hand toward his two other companions.

" These two will help me in charge for all of you, included some other peoples… You will meet them later.", Hyuuga then stepped aside and let the smiling brown-haired man took his place.

" Ohayo, minna-san!", greeted the man cheerfully, failed to get any feedback from any of them.

"…"

"…"

" Baka, get on your introduction already.", whispered Hyuuga pissed.

The said man just laughed, " Okay okay… My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, I'm the vice-captain of squad 12. I'm very happy this year because not only that many freshmen join our squad but also because our first-youngest generation ever are here too. ", Kiyoshi shared a glance to the direction of seven certain boys.

He smiled and moved his gaze back, " But since all of you have joined as a soldier, I'm going to strongly remind you that you must resolute yourselves here, one hesitation may even cost your lives.", his sudden change of tone made the others shivered, even the Kiseki no Sedai too.

They already listed his name on one of the people they must be cautious for.

" Hahahaha, don't be so tense minna-san! Let's have some fun in the future~!", Kiyoshi laughed again then stepped aside.

Now it's the girl's turn, " Okay, for introduction… My name is Riko Aida, I'm the trainer in this squad."

" Uh?", all of them were dumb-founded, they were asking themselves whether they heard it wrong or not.

" You don't hear it wrong. Now, skip the talk later. We will start our training. First, strip your shirts.", the girl crossed her hands and smiled confidently.

" UHHH?!", almost all of them shrieked.

" You heard her. Now, do it.", commanded Hyuuga firmly while Kiyoshi laughed " Hahahaha, you scared them Riko."

Everyone of them started to strip their shirts off, Riko walked to the first row from the left and looked at each of them with her eyes calculating.

" What is she doing?", whispered Kagami to no one.

" You don't know her?", Midorima unexpectedly answered him. " She is Riko Aida, the daughter of Kagetora Aida, the famous trainer in Eclipss. It is said that she possessed a skill that enable her to look through anyone's strength and weakness."

" Uh? Really? Wow, that's kind of amazing.", Kagami looked back at the girl surprisedly.

Riko really pointed their weaknesses out one by one, leg-power, arm-power, the tense shoulder and the other problems. She also pointed out some of their good points and by the looks of the men, she had hit the jackpot.

She kept scanning everyone of them and it was not bad until now, some were bad yes, but some were good enough, there's even someone who she thought was quite good.

She finally stopped at the last row full of the young boys and looked at Akashi, 'W-Woah… He's good, more than just good! His muscles don't look tense at all, it wasn't extremely strong but it is well-built for someone his size. And he somehow emits a strong aura as a soldier, or more correctly a leader. Haha, no wonder he is one of the Miracles! I can't wait to see him in action.', Riko smirked and intended to continue to the back before Akashi stopped her.

" You haven't looked at Tetsuya, Miss.", was all Akashi said.

" Uh?", Riko was confused, " Where is -"

" I am here, Miss.", Kuroko said from the front, earning a shriek from the girl. Some of the freshmen were whispering too, since they didn't recognize him there at all.

" O-Oh, so you are Tetsuya?", Riko managed to voice that question out, ' I didn't see him just now.'

" Yes. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me.", Kuroko bowed politely.

Riko nodded in acknowledgement and looked at his body, ' Hmm… His body looks like a normal 12 years old boy, even if I can see that he trained hard but his muscles are too average. He is included in the Miracles, isn't he? Maybe he hide something special within himself.'

Riko then walked to the third boy in the row, ' Woah! He is good too! His numbers are high! The aura he emitted is friendly yet dangerous. He will be a good knight in the future.'

Riko walked to the back and gaped at the tanned-boy, " Why are you gaping at me, Miss?", Aomine asked in a tone that tried not to sound annoyed.

Riko closed her mouth instantly, ' Excellent! His muscles were strongly-built, his strength and most of all his speed has completely outrun every numbers I'd seen in these peoples. If he can completely develop his talent, he will absolutely be the number one in his ages.'

Riko walked to the next one, Midorima, 'This one is good too, his muscles are strong, his numbers are all high at every aspect, ah, his accuracy beat the others so badly. Cool! If he could develop this in his swordship , his enemy can be down in no time.'

Riko walked to the next one, Murasakibara, 'Woah, he is huge! He just 12 years old right?! A-And his powers! His numbers are high, even his speed is high too despite his big body. His strength… During the growth, these numbers will absolutely go up again. And if it really happen… His power will be so fearsome!', Riko gulped and continued to the last one.

'Ah, he was the kid last night. I think his name is Kagami Taiga. He had made himself quite famous here, the seventh unknown boy that joined the test in the same ages as Kiseki no Sedai.', thought Riko silently.

Riko looked at Kagami's lean body and her eyes widen.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" Riko?", Hyuuga was confused when the said girl just simply freezed in her place.

When the said-girl didn't give any response, all of them started to turn their attentions to the both of them, which made Kagami more uncomfortable than he was already. The Kisedai was aware of the girl's expression too.

" Riko?", Hyuuga decided to approach her. " Hey, are you okay?", he held her shoulder and Riko jerked a little.

" A-A-Ah, I-I'm okay.", Riko uttered the words then looking back at Kagami.

' No way… He has the same potential as the Miracles! His numbers are high, but it's not what caught me off guard… I don't know why… but looking at him, I got a feeling that these aren't his real numbers for now. I never encountered this case before... It's as if he still has many potentials, waiting for him to unlock it.'

Riko turned around and followed Hyuuga back to the front, she still looked emotionless then slowly the corner of her lips turned up, 'This year will be interesting to train these freshmen.'

" You can put your shirts on again.", announced Riko cheerfully, the three of them then circled on the front, discussing about something.

" Hmm~ Is my body really that bad?", murmured Kagami while putting his shirt on again.

" Uh? What did you say, Kagamicchi~?", Kise turned to him in confusion, his hands were buttoning his shirts.

" Uh? Ah, I mean maybe my body is so bad that she was horrified like that.", told Kagami nervously, his statement reached to Kuroko who stood at the most front. The six of them looked at him surprisedly.

Kise blinked and then laughed, " No way, Kagamicchi! If someone look at your body and stunned, then it means your body is magnificent!"

Kagami blushed hardly at the praise, " N-No, don't say something so embarrassing, Kise."

" Hahhahahha, oh my Kagamicchi~ Your redden face is so cute~!", Kise laughed amusedly.

" W-WH?!", Kagami blushed more, he immediately turned around and hid his face. Kise laughed more when he did so, even Aomine chuckled too.

" Ryouta-kun, you shouldn't tease Kagami-kun like that.", even if he said so but he himself was amused too by Kagami's reaction.

" But Ryouta-chin was right~ I never seen a boy blushed like he did~", Murasakibara said in a bored tone, looking amused too.

" Doesn't he, Atsushi-cchi? Hahaha… Kagamicchi is too cute~!", Kise laughed more.

Kagami snapped back at him with his face back to the normal sun-kissed colour, " Hey, I'm not! And what's with that weird name you are calling me ?!"

" That means Ryouta respect you, baka.", Aomine answered it calmly, with his remarkable smirk on his tanned face.

" What? Respect? For what?", Kagami couldn't get his answer since Hyuuga had finished their discussion.

" Okay, everyone. Now I will explain today's training menu for all of you!", announced Riko cheerfully. " For now, do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. After you finished, run around this field for 20 times and gather back here."

No one moved from their positions at first, " If you don't move now, I will increase it to three times.", Riko announced with a not-so-innocent smile on her face.

" O-Oh, y-yes, Ma'am!", they moved to provide some distances between themselves and started doing their training menu.

Riko smiled in approvement while Hyuuga and Kiyoshi already left to bring the things Riko wanted them to bring.

-Meanwhile…-

" 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100.", Aomine finished his push-ups and glanced at the certain red-haired boy who had started to do sit-ups by himself.

" Daiki-kun, do you want me to hold your feet for you?", offered Kuroko who still struggling with the push-ups.

" No need, Tetsu. You just continue with your menu, I can manage this.", Aomine immediately sit himself and start to do sit-ups by himself.

' Uh? Daiki-kun looked fire-up?', thought Kuroko silently, he then saw Aomine stole a peek to a certain red-haired boy who was doing his sit-ups alone too.

…

" 98, 99, 100.", Aomine finished his sit-ups and glanced up to a certain direction, only to find nothing there. He immediately looked around and found the one he was looking for already started running around the field. Aomine secretly grinned in excitement, he raised up and chased after the boy in a incredible speed.

Kagami was running in a normal pace since he thought of no need to rush. But suddenly someone ran past him in an incredible speed, he was surprised at first but he was certain he could see the said-someone turned around and smirked at him.

' Come and chase after me if you can, Kagami.', was written all over his face. Aomine turned to the front and ran farther from Kagami.

Kagami was caught of guard by him at first but then he realized what was happening, ' Hah! I won't lose!', Kagami held his pressure down a moment before he dashed forward, chasing after Aomine.

Aomine was enjoying his lead before suddenly a crimson-haired boy ran past him. He was sure the boy stole a gaze back at him. Aomine smirked and increased his pace, once again taking the lead. But every times he did, the boy would do it too and took the lead again.

The others had started running too since they had finished their sit-ups, but were aware of those pair of boys that kept passing each other. Kuroko was looking at them too, 'It was rare for Daiki-kun to get work up by another kids.'

When the pair were going their way, Midorima had tried to call Aomine but being ignored. Murasakibara even intentionally halted his course but Aomine just simple circled around him, showing no intention to stop.

Kise had tried to follow after them, but the boys only occupied by each other. They didn't even care that Kise was tailing behind both of them.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were back later, holding a large box in each their arms. Kiyoshi's eyes immediately caught the boys who were racing after each other, "Hmm, looks like they have fun over there~", he murmured with his knowing-smile.

NGGGGGGGGG

Both Aomine and Kagami braked themselves at the same time, causing some dusts to fly up from the ground.

" Huft huft huft.", Aomine straighten up and turned to Kagami who was still panting, he was satisfied with the results and smirked happily.

Kagami felt the stare on him and looked up to the tanned boy who was smirking happily, " What?", Kagami asked, quite unsettled with the smirk.

"Naa~ No~thing~", Aomine gave him the same answer as what he gave him the night before and walked away from him.

Kagami didn't avert his gaze from the tanned boy for a minute, then he huffed and looked away from him. 'What's wrong with him? He has been picking a fight with me since the first time we met.' Kagami sighed a little, 'Looks like I'm really sucks in making friends.'

-To be Continued-

(When Kuroko asked Kagami whether he has deep relation with his sword, Kagami chose to use the term 'he' rather than 'it' to describe his sword. That's because Kagami not only look at the sword as a material, but as his partner that had been by his side, he even given his sword a name)

As always thank you for reading, minna-san!^u^ And oh yeah! In case you felt confused, in this story Kisedai-tachi will be OOC since they were being raised in a noble family. And so do everyone and Kagami… I will also include some new character OC in this story too.

Also, maybe in the next two chapters I will make some flashback about Kagami, so please bare with it for a while before the training continue!

Once again and as always, thank you so much for reading minna-san!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Knights of Teikou

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy

I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei own it! (May include OOC)

Thanks for the support, minna!^^ Sorry if I take long for update, in this chapter I will talk about Kagami's past..

Hope u enjoy this chapter too~!

-Chapter 4:-

All 46 freshmen of Squad 12 finally finished their training menu and gathered again in the side of one of the arenas there.

" Good! Now let's continue to our next training, okay?", Riko shared a glance around then continued, " Now take one sword from this box. Hurry!"

They took the swords and distribute it to their back, until all of them had the swords.

Kagami blinked when the long-iron plain-sword was held with his right hand. He tried to grip the sword, feeling how nostalgic it was.

" Now, for our warming up session~ Let's divide all of you into a group of two and have some sparring~!", Riko shouted in excitement.

'What Riko did was right. When you are training your troops, you need to fully grasp the conditions and powers each of them have.', Kiyoshi thought silently while keeping his bright smile. His eyes moved to a certain kid that had caught his attention since yesterday.

Riko started to divide them into a group of two, intentionally pairing the boys with the adults one. " Now let's start the spar, minna~! Group 1, Karamune Riki vs Maragi Kita, get ready into position!"

A 20 years old boy stood out, his hair was shiny-brown with the thin eyebrows. Also did a boy in his 26 with black-long haired that was combed backward.

* * *

" I will explain the rules…"

1. The first one to let their opponent let off of their sword, he is the winner.

2. No serious attack allowed here.

3. No foul-trick allowed.

4. The spar will be stopped whenever I saw any intention of going over the line of a spar.

5. Anyone breaking the rules will get the punishment from me, or even more I'll kick you out from this squad.

* * *

Kagami stayed at the side and watched as the others having their spar, his heart was debating over something. He saw the clash of the swords in front of him, the moment when one sword was ready to slice the opponent's body but was stopped by the other sword and it continued until one sword was flung away to the side.

The next group was called and it repeated what happened before, except it was more safe-playing. The next group was more frontal though, it was totally one-sided with the stronger one cornering his opponent without any mercy.

It repeated again and again, until Midorima was called…

The said boy looked as calm as ever, side-stepping his opponent... He didn't make any unnecessary movement and when a right moment came, he hit the arm a little harder to made his opponent lost hold of his sword and so he won.

Kise and Aomine were agile, their opponents were having a hard time following their movements. Kise won the spar beautifully with his swift movement and skills while Aomine won it enormously with his strength and speed.

Murasakibara was amazing though, using one hand to hold the sword and just a single-swing and the sword his opponent held flung off. Akashi was amazing too, he won the spar by pointing the pointy end of the sword to the other's grip and somehow splinted it away to make the sword fall down.

The next spar was quite heating too but resulted by someone accidentally hurt. It's just a little scratch and because it was an accident, the man wasn't being scolded too much, only being asked to go run around the field for 10 times.

By the time they were having their spars continued, Kagami noticed a group of people coming inside the field too. They gathered at the other arena on the other side and was having sword-swinging warm-up. Soon after the field were crowded with many squads traning there.

Kagami was looking at them when he heard Riko called for Kuroko's name. He turned his attention back to the arena in front of him and found Kuroko facing off with a dark-brown haired boy around 18 years old. His eyes were dark and sharp and Kagami knew from looking that that boy was strong.

'Kuroko…', Kagami silently prayed for the boy. He still remembered how nice Kuroko was, the boy let Kagami had some of his dinner. He knew the boy was trying to cheer him up and he was very grateful for it, no one ever done it to him except Tatsuya.

The spar started and the strong-looking boy took the first move by a quick frontal-dash. Kuroko disappeared from his place and appeared again behind the boy's grip and knocked the long-sword away skillfully, the boy seemed not to notice him until his sword was lost from his grip.

Everyone was dumb-founded on their places, even Kagami too. It's all happened too fast.

' D-Did he just disappear? H-How could it happen?! C-Cool!', thought Kagami completely in admiration.

' W-What?! H-He disappeared?!', Riko was surprised , she had had a feeling that Kuroko would surprise her, but she wouldn't ever think for it to happen this way.

Riko composed herself and continued the spar, until Kagami's turn come…

Kagami climbed up the arena, his right hand held the long-sword. He looked at his opponent, a 22 years man that had spiky dark-gray hair. His eyes were as sharp as the man facing with Kuroko before. There's a scar visible on his right eye, slicing right down passed the eye, making his appearances looked more dangerous.

" Give it your all, Kagami Taiga.", he said in a dangerous tone, his golden eyes were focused and the way he was looking at Kagami tell that he regard Kagami as his opponent.

Kagami looked at him straightly then down to the long-sword in his hand.

" Kagami Taiga vs Tanaguchi Hans. Start!", Riko announced loudly.

Hans dashed forward and attacked. Kagami looked kind of surprise and he clumsily dodged it, but looks like Hans really didn't plan to be easy, he quickly attacked Kagami again. This time, Kagami evaded it by his sword and both of them backing down for a moment.

Kagami raised his sword to the front and took a deep breath, 'Easy, Taiga… Easy… It feel like holding Kon… Just think of it as Kon.'

Hans moved forward again and attacked him again, this time Kagami responded it better. The swords clashed and slowly Kagami started getting used with the sword in his hand. He fluently dodged the attack and gave the counter-attack which was dodged by his opponent too.

Both of them didn't stop right there and attacked again in the same time, their swords were clashing each other fiercely, battling for the dominant. Kagami tried to increase his power more and more, so did Hans. The fidgeting continued almost one minute before the small difference started to appear.

Kagami slowly rotated his sword a little, planning to end this little war already. After he found a better angle, he increased his power and pushed the other sword away. With only a sec after the sword was pushed away, Kagami aimed for Han's grip of sword.

'Shit, I lose.' Hans knew in that second what's going to happen.

CLANG

The plain long-sword hit the ground while the two of them still in their positions. Hans with his golden-eyes widen, his left hand were stretched to the side while his right hand were holding his sword diagonally.

Kagami himself were looking at him with his crimson-eyes widen, his right hand were stretched forward to Hans like how it must be like, but not his sword. Looking down, Kagami saw his plain long-sword laying on the ground.

Everyone who weren't fast enough in looking was confused of what happened, and thought that Hans had somehow beaten Kagami.

But those who were fast enough to see knew something went wrong. Even Hans thought so too. 'D-Did he just…'

" Ah, my bad. I lost.", Kagami said and picked his sword up.

He managed a sheepy-smile and jumped down from the arena, acting like nothing really happened. Riko was beyond confusion because she saw what happened in that split second. She made a note to question the boy later.

" Okay then, the next!", Riko called for the other participants.

Kagami didn't pay any attention to the spar anymore, his mind were full of what had just happened with him. He knew he had made a big mistake, a mistake that he shouldn't do no matter what. But he had done it. He raised the sword in his hand and stared at it, his hand unconsciously trembling.

' Shit! Stop trembling!', Kagami tried to held his right hand down.

" Kagami-kun."

'WOAHH!'

" K-Kuroko? Since when are you here?!", asked Kagami to the aqua-haired boy who stood just beside him, completely shocked.

" Since you stood here.", answered Kuroko with his small smile on his face.

" U-uh? R-Really? Sorry, I didn't recognize you just now.", Kagami told him truthfully.

" You was too occupied with your thought just now, Kagami-kun. Mind to share it with me?", Kuroko looked up at him sincerely.

Kagami was surprised at first but then he grinned and patted Kuroko's aqua blue hair" Woah, you are nice, Kuroko. But I'm okay, thanks."

Honestly, Kuroko was disappointed by the answer. He was born with a natural heart that wanted to help people as much as he can. And he knew this boy was lying, since his expression just now didn't show any signs of being fine.

If it was Daiki or his other friends, he would surely point it out directly. But he just knew Kagami for one day, it was inpolite to just bark in someone's problem when they didn't want to even tell him.

Kuroko managed a small smile, " Really, Kagami-kun? If you feel the need, just tell me will you?" Kuroko tried to let the boy know his resolution through his eyes.

" Okay, thank you Kuroko.", Kagami quirked a small smile then turned and walked away from Kuroko. He was never an expert in making a lie, so the best way was to walk away from the person. 'Geez, I did it to him again. I'm sorry, Kuroko…'

The rest of the morning was filled with training, training and training. Every squads trained there were having their lunches in the field, they formed their own squad-circle and despite their tiredness, they were chatting and laughing like usual.

But not squad 12. As a group of freshmen, they still hadn't gotten used to the training yet. Not to mention that they didn't know each other very well.

" Did any of you see Kagami-kun?", Riko approached Kuroko's group.

Kuroko shook his head, all of them shook their heads. " The last time I saw him, he was sitting over there. It's not like I have been paying my attention to him.", Midorima murmured the last statement quickly while he pointed to the right direction.

" Geezz~ Where did he go?", Riko walked away while her eyes looking around, trying to find the crimson-haired boy.

" I wonder where did Kagamicchi go to?", Kise frowned a little while eating his lunch.

" Ryouta, since when do you become so close with him?", Midorima asked bluntly.

" Uh? Uhmm~ Not close… But since we are all in the same ages and squad… And he doesn't look like a bad person. So why not be friend?", explained Kise hesitantly. He was quite unsure too why he had suddenly regard him as his friend.

Midorima sighed, " You trust people too easily, Ryouta."

" Uh? So you think Kagamicchi is a bad guy, Shintarou-cchi?"

"… We just knew him for only one day, we can't judge him so carelessly.", Midorima pushed his glasses up calmly.

" You hesitated, Shintarou-chin~", Murasakibara commented while eating his lunch.

" What? I don't, Atsushi.", stated Midorima firmly.

" You are lying again, Shintaro-chin~", Murasakibara said with his bored expression as usual.

" so weird…", the six of them quiet down, ears perked up at the conversation.

"Yeah, I thought so too. This morning, he disappeared right?", a young man spoke a little far from where the Kisedai were.

It didn't take long for the Kisedai to realize who were they talking about.

" Excuse me for a while.", Akashi put his lunch-box down and stood up.

" Where do you want to go, Seijuurou-kun?", all of the Kisedai looked at the said-boy questioning.

" To the restroom. I won't take long, just wait for me here.", Akashi smiled politely then walked away from the group. The others shrugged it off, while Kuroko and Midorima lingering their gazes to the boy longer before looking back to the group.

" Ah!", Aomine suddenly shouted and put down his lunch-box, earning confused looks from his friends.

* * *

-Meanwhile, behind certain tree in the little-forest (north of the field)-

Kagami was sitting there, both his hands holding his swords. One his wooden sword and one the real sword he received from the training. The already-empty lunch-box laying beside him. His eyes were focused on both the swords.

…

" So you really never used a real sword before?"

Kagami surprised at the sudden voice there and turned to the red-haired boy. 'I didn't notice him… And… What's his name again? A-Arashi …'

" Akashi Seijuurou.", suddenly the boy said and he smiled disappointedly, " It's rude to forget someone's name, Kagami-san."

" A-Ah, w-well… I'm sorry.", Kagami apologized while he silently asked himself how did the boy know what he was thinking about.

Akashi sighed a little in disapprovement, " So… Did what I said was true?"

" Uh?", Kagami was confused once again.

" You never used a real sword before?", repeated Akashi again.

Kagami looked at Akashi right eyes to eyes, the ruby-eyes were showing firmness and also passion as what a leader has. Kagami actually had felt it the first time he met the six of them that they emitted a certain dignity with this red-haired boy emitting a strong leadership aura.

He surprisingly found himself felt a little secured under the boy's gaze. Kagami sighed and looked back at the swords in his lap, " Yes. Not that I never used it before… I ever used it, once.", Kagami didn't even know why he answered the question so easily and honestly.

Akashi raised his eyebrow, now that was a surprise, " You have?"

Kagami nodded, " Now do you want to stand over there or sit here and let me tell you the story?" Kagami glanced at him questioning.

If Akashi found any offense mean from the offer, he would surely decline it or even turned it back at the one who dared to do it. But the boy didn't sound offensive at all, so Akashi chose to accept the offer and sat down beside the boy.

" Well then, uhm.. Where to start?", asked Kagami to Akashi innocently.

" Start from part when you got your first sword and how you got your hand with a real-sword. Or better where do you come from?", Akashi looked at him seriously, he didn't sound joking at all.

" Okay. ", Kagami unconsciously followed the command. "So~ I came from Gale Bay, north-coast of the Greek as an orphanage. There I met with Tatsuya and his parents. Ah, sorry… You don't know who Tatsuya is, right?", Kagami smiled sheepishly.

" Tatsuya was the only one who wanted to be my friend since I was kind of bad in making friends and he even kindly offered me to come with his family to Kranea village and so did I. Tatsuya was the first person that introduce me to sword-play too, he was amazing in it! ", Kagami's eyes seemed to shine at the mention of the boy.

"Haha, this sword I have was a present from him.", Kagami raised the wooden-sword. " He was the one who taught me how to use a sword, the basic skills I need. We used to spar together before, it was so fun. Everything went well until five years ago… " Kagami paused for a sec and his voice unwillingly dropped, "There's a war."

Akashi's ears perked up on the mention of it, 'Five years ago…' he remembered too well the war that had made him who he was today.

" I was there when it happened."

Now that Akashi thought about it, he remembered Kranea as one of the villages that were included in the war. Its condition was worse, buildings burned into ashes and many lives were cost there.

' He was there when the war happened?', Akashi questioned himself.

" We were having our lunches in a well-known restaurant, when we heard the news about the war. Everyone prayed for the war to be stopped before reaching Kranea, some also prayed for the Empire to come instantly and protect them."

Kagami smiled a little, " Tatsuya's father acted so calm and gave command to the citizen to evacuate to the next village and at the same time informing them about the upcoming-danger."

" Almost half of the citizen were evacuated already when the enemies come and started to burn the buildings. When they did, everyone started to panic and ran without any direction. I was separated from Tatsuya and his parents."

Kagami gripped the wooden-sword tightly and his voice deepen, " My instinct told me I must find them first before leaving there and so I did that. I was searching after buildings, carefully for not being noticed. Then… I saw it…"

Akashi's eyes sharpen and he readied himself for what's going to come.

* * *

' Where did Tatsuya go?', Kagami kept running from building to building. Suddenly he heard a scream and hurriedly ran to the source. From the distance, Kagami could see a soldier cornering a middle-aged woman, the woman were hiding her pair of kids behind her.

Kagami didn't think much and immediately ran to them, he got in time there just as the soldier was ready to swing the sword down. He held the sword back with his wooden-sword.

" RUN! HURRYY!", Kagami shouted while he kept holding the sword back with his wooden sword.

The woman nodded and ran away with her kids.

" Tch. Little kid, try to act hero. You know, kid? Iron can cut through wood!", the soldier raised his iron-sword and swang it down.

Kagami ducked away, jumped and hit the soldier's chin hardly, " OUCH! SHITTTT!", Kagami stabbed the soldier's knees with the pointy-end of his sword, making the tall soldier crouched down so he could hit him right on his head.

And the soldier was down, Kagami glanced around and found many cavalries were coming his way. He immediately ran and hid below a burnt-building, just behind the black-burnt pillar.

Kagami tried to calm his heartbeat down, 'Tatsuya! Uncle! Auntie! Where are you?! Please be safe!', Kagami peeked to the road again and saw the cavalry already gone away.

From his place he could hear some screams coming from unknown directions, the sounds of sword-clashing, the burning buildings, the horse-screams, the shout of the soldiers. All of it didn't help him feel better, more correctly it made him felt worse.

Somehow, Kagami couldn't find himself calming down no matter how hard he try. Whenever those sounds reached his ear, the sight of flames wrapping the buildings resurfaced in his mind… And suddenly he felt himself engulfed in a feeling of de javu.

" Dad!", Kagami tensed upon hearing that voice. He stood up and snapped to the left. 'This voice… Tatsuya!', Kagami immediately ran following his instinct and finally he found a pair of father and son that he knew so much, back to back, facing three soldiers at the same time.

Kagami was relieved for a sec to find the father-and-son, but then he focused himself and ran to aid the pairs. Not long, they managed to defeat the soldiers…

"Dad! Are you okay?", Tatsuya helped his father to stand, blood already flowing down his father's left-hand.

" Uncle…", Kagami suddenly heard the voice of horses coming their way. He snapped to that direction, " They come again!"

The three of them turned to the approaching horses but rather than fear, Tatsuya's father sighed relievedly " Haah, finally…"

Both Kagami and Tatsuya were confused at first, but soon they understood… They are Teikou's troops. Three knights let them up on their horses and started to strike back to where the evacuation place was located. The rest of the knights and soldiers continued forward, to confront the enemies.

Kagami was relieved but stayed alerted to the surrounding. He didn't even know why he did that, he just felt unsecure under that situation. Many corpses could be seen all along the streets in a not-good condition. Kagami felt himself wanted to puke by the sight but he couldn't made himself to look away from it too.

That time the horses, both Tatsuya and his father were sitting on, took the lead while Kagami's being the last one. And suddenly to their left, Kagami saw a group of soldiers with one knight riding a horse were grouping around a group of boys.

Without any hesitation, the knight turned the horse to the groups' direction. "When we are near, jump down and stay away. If you find a chance, lead the boys away. Understood?", was what the knight said. Kagami nodded and when their distances closen up, he jumped down from the horse as what he was told to. Kagami immediately ran and hid behind a burnt house's pillar.

The enemies were all surprised at the arrival of the knight and grouped the knights. Even if it's 7 vs 1 but the knight was winning over them. Kagami used this chance to sneak to the boys as quiet as possible.

There were total 4 boys, a bit older than Kagami it seems. The two of them already beaten up so badly, Kagami was sure they had put some fight before they being outnumbered." Listen. Now walk to that direction as quiet as possible. Don't make any sound. After you are far enough, run! Turn left in that T-intersection, there should be Teikou's soldiers straight there."

The four of them nodded and started to sneak away as quiet as possible, one of them each helped their wounded-friends to walk away. Kagami turned to where the fights were going on, the enemy's knight had come down from his horse and joined the fights.

Although the Teiko's knight still winning the battle but he was being outnumbered. Kagami then unsheathed his wooden-sword from his wrist and jumped in to help the knight. All of them were surprised of him, the knight too. " I told you to run!"

" I won't run alone!", Kagami answered while he hit down a soldier already. Two other soldiers turned to group around Kagami.

Kagami dodged the first attack and counter-attacked by hitting the body that was visible through the armor. He didn't waste any seconds and aimed at the face directly, the soldier spun around and collapsed, holding his head.

The second soldier cursed and assaulted Kagami from behind, Kagami was fast enough to react so only a few strands of his dark-crimson hair was cut. But at that moment too, Kagami realized one wrong move and that real-sword going to cut through him.

This soldier Kagami was facing now was calmer and seemed focused all the time. Kagami readied his stances, focused of any attack he would give.

" AHH!", suddenly a shout could be heard not far from their places, followed by the sound of something crashing hard.

All of them turned their attentions to the group of boys with a part of collapsed-building halting their ways, Kagami's eyes then caught a middle-sized wall almost collapsed right on the group.

" Watch out!", the boys looked up and too surprise to make any moves. The wall separated from the main-building and falling down on them. Kagami raised his wooden-sword behind and threw it strongly forming a rotating-circle and hit the falling-wall, pushed it only a little forward but enough to make it landed just in front of the boys.

" RUNNN!", Kagami shouted so loud before he was tuckled down to the ground with a sword pointing on his throat.

" Woah, so heroic hmm? Throwing your sword away for them, you lost this battle because of your naïve action.", some of his black-haired that he combed backward were falling to the sides. He had one red round-mark on his forehead.

" I don't want to be a hero, old man.", Kagami hissed angrily and then he suddenly grinned. " Besides I haven't lost."

Kagami rolled to the side quickly, the soldier wasn't fast enough to stab his throat. Kagami rolled to where a soldier he had beaten before was laying on, his eyes saw the iron sword in the man's grip and picked it up without hesitation.

He stood up and raised the real sword to the front, " Ho oh, interesting.", the soldier smirked, he attacked and Kagami countered it with his sword, he was kind of clumsy at first with the unfamiliar sword. But he soon got how it worked in the third attack.

Kagami started attacking the soldier back, first they were equal in strength but soon the soldier was pushing him back. Kagami still tried to evade the attack which became worse by each attack directed to him.

Kagami just lost his focus for only a sec, but it resulted at him being slashed right at his right arm. The cut was not deep, but it was deep enough to cause his blood flowing down from the cut. Kagami didn't have any time to think about it as the soldier kept attacking him.

Kagami decided to run to the side, luring the soldier with him. Kagami then attacked him while running, success in surprising the soldier.

" HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!", Kagami used much force to flung the sword away from the soldier's grip and in reflex, he jumped and swung down his sword to the soldier's face.

Bloods flew everywhere as Kagami made a deep long cut on his cheek.

The soldier widen his eyes and stumbled back a few steps, " BRATT!", he suddenly dashed forward to Kagami.

Kagami was surprised and reflexly sliced the coming hands with his sword. Blood splashed out from the hands, " A-A… S-Sorry… ", Kagami was terrified about what he had done to the man. But the soldier didn't stop and flung himself to Kagami again, Kagami kept dodging the man but the man just won't give up.

Then the man accidentally tripped himself and didn't get up anymore. Kagami looked at him confusedly, and slowly he approached the lying man. " H-Hey…" Kagami kicked the man for a few times.

The man didn't response for a minute, Kagami thought he was unconscious already and sighed in relief. And when Kagami was ready to turn back, suddenly the man caught his left foot. He woke up with his right hand holding his sword that coincidentally lay below himself.

" I'm so gonna kill you, brat!", the man said and raised his sword.

Kagami was beyond terrified now, " Don't!"

…

…

…

" When I opened my eyes, he already laid on the ground with a deep cut on his throat.", finished Kagami, gripped the real-sword tightly.

-To be Continued-

As always, thank you for reading minna-san!^o^ Hope you also enjoy this chapter, sorry if I made any mistakes.

(Kon= the name Kagami gave his wooden-sword. Kagami was too happy when he got his first sword and the innocent him decided to give the sword a name. Kon just came into his mind since he thought it was easy to call)


End file.
